


Offshore

by xladysaya



Series: Sirens [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Fluff, Sirens, and he's in love with mika, daishou is a siren conspiracy theorist, mentioned kurotsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: No one ever believes him when he goes off about the mythical creatures living among them, but as long as Mika is there to support him, Daishou will never give up searching for the truth.





	Offshore

**Author's Note:**

> yooo I'm back with the sirens verse! This is largely attributed to my growing love for Daishou (I have to put him in a happier au bc atla has not been kind), and some lovely people I met at AX! They reminded me how much fun siren verse is, and I've always wanted to come back for some tiny one shots like this to flesh out the universe more!
> 
> Plus, I'm trying to write random things every night to keep my writing juices flowing, so this is a product of that!
> 
> Thanks so much [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

He still feels it sometimes, the melody.

And it's ridiculous to say it like that; you can't really _feel_ a song, like you'd feel a soft surface or the touch of another person. No matter how many people try to wax poetic about how songs have impacted them, how they've left an impression on their very souls, Daishou has never been inclined to that sort of symbolism.

Daishou turns down the radio when it gets too loud, it's a chore to get him to dance, and even the indulgence of alcohol at bars and raves have done nothing to pull him.

Maybe things would be different, if it hadn't been for that day back when he was fifteen years old.

What he heard...it isn't explainable, it never was, and no one who hasn't heard _it_ could ever understand.

Daishou means something entirely different than a favorite song; he _felt_ a tune once, as if it physically hit him. The brunt force of it sent his head spinning, like it pushed him forward with a gentle, loving nudge.

Yes, loving.

It had been so convincing in its hold, guiding him towards the shores of the pier his family had been visiting on vacation. Enthusiastic, comforting.

_'Come with me.'_

As if a child led to water, the tender tune sent his teenage self walking forward, possessed. He vaguely remembers the ice cream falling out of his hand and splattering against the pier, hitting his too large sandals. He hadn't cared then. Before he knew it he'd lost a shoe in his haste to get _there_ , somewhere he still doesn't know. His feet sank into chipped wood, then cement stairs, then the sand of the beach itself.

Dry, then damp, then soaked.

The waves hit his knees, that's how far he'd made it out. The melody kept getting louder and louder, calling to him, pulling and pushing from all directions.

And he listened, he caved to the sound, and in the last few seconds it was as if something on the back of his neck pushed him towards the sweet, cold depths.

That's when it gets fuzzy, he knows. He heard a scream from his parents somewhere behind him, farther up the shore; the song stopped, and he blacked out.

The last thing he felt was the tune dissipating above him like sea mist, and his cheek hitting the foamy water.

But he's not like everyone else. Daishou never forgot.

It follows him like an incessant buzz in his ear. He knows what's out there now, what _they_ are, those with voices like drugs and the power to bend humans to their will.

He can't say he's entirely above them now though, no one is, whether they remember their own experiences or not.

Even as an adult, anytime he's near the beach, or lying in bed, or simply sitting in the open air, the ghost of the tune comes back, and he constantly has to crush the desire to chase after it...

"Suguru? _Suguru!_ "

Daishou yelps a little (just a _little_ ) at the sound of Mika plopping down in bed next to him. The flush rises to his face as she tilts her head, analyzing him with squinted eyes and puffed out cheeks.

Fuck, no one should be _that_ cute. Mika stares at him from above, her chestnut hair falling over her bare shoulders like silk. It's a hot summer this year, and for once Daishou is thankful.

It's the one time of year where he gets to see his girlfriend in cute sundresses that betray her conniving nature, and she smirks when she catches his eyes drifting over her petite body.

Today's ensemble is a throwback to their old high school's colors, and it makes something gross and warm fester in Daishou's chest.

Why does she do this to him?

"What?" he tries to snap, but it comes out too weak and attentive. Like a puppy.

Mika's smirk grows. "You zoned out _again_."

He blinks. _Huh?_

Mika just nods cutely, suppressing her giggles for his sake. This is the third time he's done this _today_.

That's the only problem with summer, it feels like it did that day, so long ago...

"Goddammit," he groans, pressing his hand to his face. He peeks up at her, and finds no trace of annoyance or disappointment, only knowing. Mika gets him in ways he can't say, but he does know he should at least try to express his gratitude, lest she realize she's too good for him. "I'm…sorry babe, I'm listening."

"No you're not," Mika tosses back, and all Daishou can do is wince. In his defense, they'd been talking about the ending of a show he really didn't give a shit about, so...that's on her. Mika laughs lightly as she flops on the bed next to him, the dry air billowing in from their open balcony doors. She scoots up against him as much as she can before it's too warm, and traces light patterns on his bare abdomen. "But it's alright. You're thinking about them again, aren't you?"

Daishou glares at the far wall.

_Sirens_.

He's not...obsessed, okay? It's just--

"You're obsessed," Mika states in a sing-song, and Daishou's grip on her shoulder tightens.

"Well...so are you!" He accuses in a flurry, because he's not wrong and he doesn't have much to go off of.

But Mika is Mika, in all the usual, amazing ways. She nods, grinning too brightly for a ninety degree day. "Yup! And you should be happy I am, it's kinda how we met. Remember?"

Of course he does, he remembers everything about Mika. It's hard not to, he's tried.

Falling in love hadn't exactly been his plan when he stumbled across a reddit community devoted to 'exposing' mythical creatures and cryptids, but it happened. Most of the people on the thread ended up being total crackpots, or people trolling with fake pictures and poorly photoshopped videos. None of their stories had seemed credible, but that was the story of Daishou's life.

For so long, he'd searched all corners of the internet (boy, has he seen some unfortunate things) to find proof of sirens, to find others who'd experienced the same thing he had. But there'd been no luck. Most people vaguely remember the tune, but nothing else.

They remember blacking out, snapping back to reality in a confusion, but...that's it. The phantom melody always eluded them.

Daishou always felt alone; at one point, he believed he was really the only one who remembered what happened, who remembered the likely source of the sound.

He'd devoted his college career to studying ancient folklore and mythology, the classics, anything which could lead him closer to an answer.

Sirens still existed, he knew they did, but he had no way of finding proof.

He'd probably never find proof, if he's being honest. That reddit thread was finally what made it sink in; he'd always be searching.

But, then there was Mika.

Mika, who somehow remembered too. An experience at a lake, the feeling of being pushed...

Their theories had just...clicked, and eventually, they did too.

And really, just that was enough for Daishou.

He sighs, brow furrowing up at the ceiling, and as expected, her dainty fingers press against the wrinkle lines in defiance. "Don't look so upset!"

Daishou can't help but smirk. His eyes drift to hers, and he pushes her bangs up until they're all ruined. "Oh, I'm the farthest thing from upset. I've got the cutest conspiracy girlfriend in the world."

It gets him the desired reaction.

Mika's cheeks fill with red, and her face plummets into the nearest pillow. "Shut up!"

The rest of the complaints come out as muffles, but Daishou's smirk grows knowing the protests won't stop him from doing it again.

It's not without consequence though; he spent so much of his youth buried in mythology books that he never learned how to deal with girls...well, apart from classmates and sports team managers. Every meaningful compliment makes him want to roll around in embarrassment.

So basically, they're perfect for each other.

Eventually, Mika's head pops back up, her hair extra frizzy and her eyes wide. "We should get conspiracy couple on a t-shirt!"

Daishou wacks her with the nearest pillow.

"Hey!" She giggles, and he takes the opportunity to roll on top of her, tickling her until the body heat is too much. Every movement is exhausting, but Daishou wouldn't trade these moments for anything.

Not even a siren encounter.

Mika's laughter subsides as she gazes up at him, her hair fanned out on the pillow as she smiles up at him thoughtfully. "You know, you've been thinking about them a lot lately. Maybe that means one is close!"

Daishou snorts. "You said that last summer too."

"You never know!"

Daishou flicks her nose fondly before rolling back to his side of the bed, staring up at the wall in thought. Their apartment is dead in the middle of the city, but he swears he hears the rush of the ocean in his ear.

"Do you think we're crazy?" He asks, genuine as always around her.

And immediately, she shoots down the thought. "No, I don't. Why? Did someone say something?"

Daishou can't help but laugh. She says it as if she's prepared to physically square up with any of the hundreds of people who call Daishou insane.

He doesn't doubt she would, he'd just prefer she stay here with him.

"Don't they always?" Daishou asks, and Mika pouts beside him, kicking the last of the comforter onto the floor.

"Well, don't listen to them," Mika scoffs. "What do they know anyways, what do any of us _really_ know about what's out there?"

And she's right. She's _completely_ right, and he never stops believing her. It's the same answer she gives him every time, big and broad, but reassuring all the same.

No matter what they do or don't discover, it doesn't make anything impossible. Nothing is.

But one thing is sure in his head.

"I know they're out there," he says, with conviction. Even if he never encounters one again, he's sure. The ocean rushing in his ears grows louder then, like Mika's words are coming true by the second.

Maybe he's closer than he thinks, or maybe he's thousands of miles away. Either away, next time he'll be ready.

They'll both be ready.

"If I ever meet one, I'll know it instantly. They won't get away next time, I swear it."

\--

"And _that's_ why I want to go on a cruise!" Daishou exclaims the next day at lunch, the heat baking him alive even as he rants. "I bet it's way more likely for sirens to be out on open water."

According to his newest theory, #124.

He smirks proudly across the table at his unwilling audience, to find that Tsukishima is far from impressed.

The blond's boyfriend is missing this time though, thank god. It's always a lot harder to get through Kuroo's thick skull. They get along better now than in high school, thank fuck, but that's mostly due to Mika's friendship with Tsukishima.

Daishou isn't afraid to fight either of them when it comes to their notorious skepticism.

Tsukishima's eye twitches as he sighs, massaging his temple with one hand. "You're really going to throw money away to chase some bigfoot theory?"

"First off, bigfoot isn't real," Daishou says. God, he's so tired of one creature ruining things for the rest of the cryptid community. The Loch Ness Monster on the other hand...valid. "I'm talking about _sirens_ Tsukishima, which are 100% real."

"If mermaids really existed, don't you think there'd be credible footage by now?" Tsukishima asks, picking at his sandwich with disinterest.

Daishou sighs, laying his palms flat against the table.

Okay.

"Sirens and mermaids aren't the same thing," he begins, and damn, he doesn't have his notebook, but his memory is good enough. "Mermaids have tails and gills and all that jazz."

"So Ariel?"

Daishou grits his teeth. Fine, whatever, it's a start. " _Yes_ , sure. Like fucking Ariel! But with sharper teeth and grittier skin."

Tsukishima gives a thoughtful nod at that at least. "And sirens?"

"Well...in legends, they were really similar, but sirens have powers--"

"The whole leading men to drown thing?"

"Yes, but that was in the ancient days," Daishou says. His glares down at the table, trying to figure out a way to say this. It's hard when he has no proof, only a gut feeling, and with someone as skeptical and rational as Tsukishima, it doesn't get him far. "I believe...to avoid not dying off, they've had to evolve. I think they're among us, walking around on land! It's the only way they'd avoid being seen."

Plus, they have to continue their bloodlines somehow, mating with humans is easy enough. Or at least, that's what Daishou believes. The one he encountered seven years ago...there's no way that was the only siren left in existence.

Mika's own experience had been miles away from his, and at a _lake_.

Tsukishima eyes him critically.

"Okay, so why aren't there more deaths associated with weird music and drownings then?" Tsukishima tosses back, and ah yes, Daishou is prepared for this.

"No one remembers first of all, and besides...I don't think they need to kill people anymore, at this point it's just...survival," he says. It's something he's thought about a lot on his own. The times of old have passed, now instead of harmful travelers and whaling ships, there's giant cruise liners and navy vessels. Sirens have their voices yes, but they can't protect the oceans in the ways they used to. There's no way they didn't leave at some point in time. "I mean, why else does anything exist?"

Tsukishima stares at him for a beat too long, and Daishou shifts in his seat. He always gives into the other's stare, no matter how much he tries to glare back. Tsukishima is ruthless in that way, and Daishou will never stop finding it annoying.

The blond folds his hands in front of him then, leaning forward on the small table.

"So why work so hard to find them?" he asks, throwing Daishou off entirely. He leans back, startled. "They're not hurting anyone, minus the time one _supposedly_ tried to drown you. Can you blame them? It's you we're talking about."

Wow.

"Fuck you," he says, no need to think about that one. Tsukishima is missing the point anyways. For so long, Daishou's been ignored, laughed at. Yes, he's adult enough now to admit it's a pride issue, but not old enough to give up. "And it doesn't matter what they do, _I'm right_. I've always been right. And one day, everyone, including _you_ , will finally have to eat their words."

Yeah, that's a badass way to end it. Ha.

With that, he stands up heatedly, and minus tripping over one of the courtyard steps, he registers his exit as one filled with victory.

Tsukishima always gets the last word, _but not this time._

\--

Approximately five minutes later, Tsukishima continues to stare into the void where Daishou once sat. He doesn't get enough credit for listening to the other spit surprisingly accurate siren history at him for thirty minutes.

He feels like he was just lectured by his own mother.

Honestly, he can't believe Kuroo ditched him for lunch, look at what he had to deal with. And the problem is, Daishou never shuts up about it. It's either, school, sirens, or Mika.

None of the subjects are bearable, no matter how much Tsukishima prefers Daishou's girlfriend. It's too mushy for him to handle.

Mumbling to himself and turning to make sure Daishou really is gone, Tsukishima pulls out his phone and dials a familiar number.

It takes two rings for Terushima to pick up.

"Finally! I'm so _bored_ ," the other siren yells in the phone, and Tsukishima clicks his tongue in distaste. He can imagine the other now, sitting in his bachelor pad/garden shed back in their hometown, resting nice and easy while Tsukishima suffers. "Shirabu won't call me after last week's incident, I'm seriously deprived of gossip--"

"I wish I was Shirabu," Tsukishima comments. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to listen to Daishou obsess over sirens everyday."

Too bad he knew Terushima from childhood, years before the incident where he tried to lure Daishou into the ocean because of some dumb little crush.

The other end of the line goes silent for a few seconds, and then, Terushima winces. Bastard. "Ooooh, so...he hasn't forgotten that, huh?"

"Of course he _hasn't_." Tsukishima's voice drips with venom. If Terushima hadn't panicked and been so unsure, maybe his voice would've been stronger, and maybe then Daishou would've blacked out and forgotten the whole thing ever happened! "You took a perfectly good asshat and gave him anxiety, congratulations."

On the other end, Terushima groans like he's not twenty-two years old. "I had a stupid crush okay! I was into bad boys!"

Tsukishima scoffs. "Daishou is not a bad boy, I've seen him pick up other people's litter."

"So he likes the environment!"

"He's just a brat with a bad attitude who probably cheated on a few exams, let's not give him too much credit," Tsukishima says, lowering his voice and looking around at anyone nearby.

"Eh, fair." In the background, he can hear Terushima start up his game console. "Anyways, my crush died within like a week anyways. I just thought he was good at volleyball."

Tsukishima can't help from rolling his eyes.

"So what, you realized you didn't like him so you tried to drown him?"

The sound of Terushima nearly tripping is as satisfying as it is loud. "I didn't try to drown him! I was a dumb fifteen year old who wanted him to like me! I didn't know how to steer..."

"Well, you being a horny teenager and not knowing how to use your own damn voice has made my life a hundred times worse!" Tsukishima leans back on the bench in annoyance, he just wants Kuroo to come pick him up. At least he can tell Kuroo this whole story and hear him hyena laugh about it.

It's so ugly, but he thinks it's cute.

It's the only joy he gets out of these conversations with Daishou; the knowledge he's too stupid to realize he's been surrounded by sirens for nearly ten years.

Tsukishima's gotten kind of bored of it, but Kuroo thinks it's downright hilarious.

Yet, there's always a small part of him nagging away at his brain. It tells him not to be so careless, to watch his back, or his whole world could come crumbling down. What would they even do, if Daishou found out? If he realized the truth?

Tsukishima has told too many people already, and while he trusts them all, there's no telling when things could change.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Terushima says, and it sounds maybe .02% apologetic. "But c'mon, you worry too much. It's not like he's ever gonna find out!"

Oh, Terushima.

They both pause, and Tsukishima's back goes rigid.

When has any good come out of testing the universe like that?

Terushima knows things never go well for them, but he continues to bait karma regardless with these grand statements.

They're all doomed.

"Er, okay I know that's bad luck," Terushima says after a bit, but the carefree tone doesn't melt away. The television in the background boots up, and cheery game music fills their call. "But in all honesty, there's pretty much no way I'm wrong."

A shiver goes down Tsukishima's spine as he stands; there's an unsettling feeling building in his gut, one he knows not to ignore.

Sending a quick text to Kuroo to meet up, Tsukishima leaves Terushima on speaker phone. For some reason, he can't help but notice the interference of the call sounds a lot like the ocean, rushing in his ears.

He turns west, in the direction of the nearest beach, as if compelled. He stuffs the feeling away just as fast.

"For all our sakes, I sure hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Honestly, with how much extra content I have I think there's enough for a new multichapter soon...one that brings together sugumika, semishira, and terushima! I'm really excited to see where this verse takes me again, but for now, I hope you enjoyed this! <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
